


Drabble Dump

by orphan_account



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

“Here, let me lend you a hand.”  
  
Before he could turn and sound his affirmation, Roze felt a hand on his wrist, tugging him up to what seemed to be a chaste kiss. When Yun said he’d “lend a hand”, a peck on the lips was far from what he expected. Then again, Roze doubted the thought would’ve crossed anyone’s mind in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxis was an intuitive person. He found out Vayne’s feelings for him long ago (not that he was any good at hiding it). What he couldn’t understand was /why/ Vayne liked him. At any given chance, Roxis would berate him, tear him apart until he was reduced to a sobbing pile, and he made sure that was clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes, Renee contemplates on what prompted her to fall for the guy in the first place. Tony wasn’t, by any means, remarkable. He wasn’t academically talented, nor is he the athletic type. Looks? While he’s not (for a lack of better word) ugly, Renee could say that’s he’s rather plain - if not just down right boring.

How his red hair curled at all the wrong places, how his eyebrows were always knotted, Tony was definitely not someone girls would fawn over. 

She couldn’t quite place a finger on _why_ , but there’s something about him that intrigued her, drew her closer, edged her to know more about him - hell, it even led her into tolerating most (if not all) the bullshit he pulls.

Renee thinks it’s probably his manner of speech. For how crude and loud he is, Tony is actually quite soft and affectionate (not that he’ll ever let anyone know that), and she found that quite adorable. Maybe it’s how he would stutter and blush whenever he’s cornered. If this is how he reacts whenever Gunnar and his workshop mates tease him, Renee feels a bit thankful. Seeing that side of him makes her smile.  
  
“Hey! You! Stop daydreaming!”   
  
Hearing her friend’s voice, she snapped from her reverie and looked up, feigning innocence. “Yeah?”   
  
“Isolde set us up to do something again. Get up.”

 Renee could see Tony’s face flushed the slightest bit as he looked away before storming off.   
  
“Oh my, was I thinking out loud? Did you happen to hear something?” She couldn’t help but jab at him a little, giggling when he froze at the door.  
  
“N-No! … It’s not…! I didn’t! You should just… Argh! Let’s just go already!”   
  
Judging from how her heart skipped a beat, yeah, it was definitely how he’s never honest with himself. Renee concludes that she has weird tastes, but that’s okay, she’s happy as long as she can be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

‎”I can’t say I feel the same way,” Roxis grounded out, peering over the top of his book. “Have I not made it clear, that I resent you?” 

Roxis found it pleasing, to have the slightest feel of superiority. Watching Vayne squirm, face flushed, a string of mostly mumbled apologies passed through his lips, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling (it was a smirk, god forbid anyone saying it’s anything but such).

‎”But.” The way Vayne _flinched_ when he closed his book edged him further, prompting him to close the distance between them… closer, closer, until they were merely a few inches apart.   
  
Pointing one last condescending look over the flustered boy, Roxis interlaced their fingers together and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that emanated from Vayne’s (sweaty, jittering) hand.  
  
“I’m willing to learn not to hate you as much.”


End file.
